thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TLG Banished Official Plot Summary (Request)
Quick Plot Summary of The Lion Guard:Banished, my cancelled fan fiction. By Request. Kion has a nightmare where he wakes up in a fire, he is paralyzed, cannot move and hears the sound of hyenas laughing in the distance. He sees eyes moving toward him and notices Janja. Janja signals for his clan, and the nightmare ends as the hyena opens his mouth for the kill. Kion wakes up, shaken from the dream, but ensures to the Guard he is okay. He worries about Jasiri so he wanders into the Outlands to find her without the Guard. Janja finds Kion, and swears that he's turned over a new leaf, and that he wants to make things right. Jasiri approaches the two and tells Kion that Janja is indeed sincere. Cheezi and Chungu approach bearing news of Outlander Lions invading the hyenas' territory. Kion promises to keep his guard up should they enter the Pride Lands. Kion returns to the Pride Lands and the Guard continues their daily routines until a strange lion named Kovu shows up in the Pride lands. Kion is uneasy, especially after hearing about the outlander lions from the hyenas, but Simba and Kiara seem to think he's okay. Meanwhile, the outlander lions Zira Nuka and Vitani are plotting how to cause trouble in the Pride lands for the young queen-to-be. A few days later, the young lions Nuka and Vitani strike up a fire, causing much chaos. Janjas clan sees the fire break out and run into the Pride Lands. Simba sees the outlines of hyenas in the distance, making him believe that they started it. During the fire, Janja searches frantically for Kion. He gets a smell of the badly injured lion and hollers for his team mates Cheezi and Chungu. He opens his mouth to drag the cub to safety as the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders commences. Janja leads Kion into the lair of the Guard and dunks him in water, which awakens him. Janja saves Kions life, to which he and the rest of the Guard are grateful. Kion later asks Janja to join the guard for his courage, bravery and intellect, now that Bunga has passed away.(OH NO!) The hyena agrees. Janja becomes the "bravest", but much to the disapproval of the King Simba, who still believes the hyenas were responsible for the fire that nearly destroyed his daughter. Time skip- Simba finds Kion and Janja alone on Pride Rock one afternoon and is determined to rid the Pride Lands of Janja and the hyena clan, claiming that Mufasa would have never allowed it. Kion is outraged, and claims that if his father is to banish the hyenas, he goes too. Simba angrily agrees, feeling it for the best that, if his son has become allied with the hyenas, that he is better off leaving the Pride Lands. Kion roars loudly, causing rocks around Pride Rock to crumble with his fury. Simba claims that Kion has become just like his great uncle, turning on his sister and the royal family and working with the hyenas. Simba banishes Kion and the newest member of the Guard, Janja himself. Kion discusses the matters with other members of the Guard: Beshte, Fuli and Ono, who also agree that Simba is being unjust. The Guard agrees to disassemble without the Fiercest to lead them, and each of the now adult Guard members pursue their own lives on the African savannah. Kion leads the hyenas into the Outlands, but never loses the roar of the elders, because he stood up for peace and love in the name of umoja (unity). I am sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, this was only a quick overview of what it would have looked like finished, without all the details of "where" "why" "how" , etc. Category:Fanfiction